Guerra de Bromas
by Banny Cullen Masen
Summary: Aro y los Volturis se aburren, así que Aro tiene una descabellada idea./ Aro, ¿has enloquecido, acaso?- no Carlisle hablo enserio, les estamos declarando la guerra de bromas a ti y a los tuyos/¿que pasara cuando se entable una guerra de bromas entre los Volturis, los Cullen y las manadas? Después de Amanecer.EN HIATUS.
1. Matando el tiempo

Guerra de Bromas.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, Los Primeros Cuatro Capítulos tampoco son míos son de mi queridisisisisisima amiga ****Little Twilighter**  


* * *

**Aro pov**

Otro día aburrido y absurdo en el castillo, aquí en Italia, sin nada que hacer, nadie a quien ejecutar, enjuiciar, pelear o algo por el estilo. Una cosa que de verdad me hubiera gustado seria probar que era lo que podían hacer esos de metamorfos de Forks….

_-Podría hacerlo_- pensé

_Podría, de no ser porque la nenaza de Caius les tiene una gran fobia-_ Ese pensamiento me hizo reír.

_Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nenaza-_ me reía mientras canturreaba eso en mi cabeza- _Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nen…_

¿En qué piensa maestro?- Dijo Félix interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Oh nada, Félix…-_Solo que Caius es una nenaza..-_me volví a reír sin poder evitarlo. El me vio raro uno instantes.

Meh…-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dar media vuelta e irse por la puerta.

Me concentre en mirar a mis recientes hijos adoptivos que no eran otros que Jane y Alec.

Sulpicia había insistido bastante, además, ¿Por qué negarse a adoptar a ese par de adorables niños con increíbles dones? Yo mismo fui quien los convirtió así que me sentí como un padre que ve nacer a su hijo cuando despertaron a su nueva vida. Ahhh recuerdos…

Jane estaba tendida en el suelo boca arriba mirando los rayos de sol filtrarse por el techo de cristal semi-traslucido y Alec jugaba con unos cochecitos de carreras.

-Rumrum –decía Alec- y..CHOQUE EN LA AUTOPISTA JAJAJA-Dijo mientras sus coches volaban por el aire con tanta mala suerte que uno cayó en la cabeza de Jane

_Todos vamos a morir-_Pensé

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Jane se lo tomo muy bien

-¿Estás bien Jane?- Dijo Alec

- Si

-Lo siento

- No hay problema, hermanito- finalizo ella con una sonrisa

Pensaba y re pensaba que hacer para matar este tiempo eterno….hasta que tuve una idea fabulosa…

Pero entonces se escucho un suspiro y mi idea se esfumo tan pronto como llego, mi único pensamiento luego de eso fue NOOOO! T.T

¡¿QUIEN RAYOS SUSPIRO?! – Grite furibundo

-Fue Corin, padre-canturrearon mis hijos

El muy maldito suspiro sin prestarnos atención alguna

-Alec, hijo ven un momento por favor- le llame

-¿Si, padre?-

-Quítale a Corin lo que sea que este viendo en esa foto- me le acerque y le susurre- si es un póster de Megan Fox ¡No dudes en dármelo!

- Padre-susurro-si es un poster de Marlane Barnes ¿me lo puedo quedar?

- ¿Quién….? Como sea si es como dices es tuyo.

- ¡Viva!

Alec se acerco a Corin y le quito la foto de manera rápida y astuta. _Por algo es hijo mío ¿no?_

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?!

-¡Jovencito! En esta casa…

-Castillo-dijo Jane

-Eh?

-Castillo, padre esto es un castillo no una casa.

-Si como sea… ¡ALEC EN ESTE CASTILLO NO SE DICEN ESAS PALABROTAS!

-Lo siento, padre – miro al piso avergonzado

-¿Te importaría decirme que paso?

Si, Alec, ¿por qué gritaste?- dijo Jane

-Es que esta es una foto de Cynthia Cullen

-¿QUEEE?- gritamos Jane y yo

Si miren- nos paso la foto, que efectivamente era de Cynthia Cullen cuando tenía unos 5 años era cuando ella y su padre estuvieron en la guardia

-CORIIIIIIIN! –Grite Furibundo. La ultima vez Esme Pego el grito en el cielo cuando se entero que "su niña" había corrido por toda la plaza de Volterra escapando de Corin, cuando ella, Alice y Bella vinieron a salvar a Edward.

-Maestro yo, estee… es que... yo… ammm

Cállate Corin no quiero oír tus excusas, Jane- dije dirigiendo mi atención a mi hija- Llama a Félix

-NOOO A FELIX NOO

-SIII A FELIX SII- dijo Jane con malicia…la princesita de papa

-¿Qué pasa que tanto me nombran? ¬¬

-Llévate a Corin a las mazmorras, Félix –Ordeno Jane

-Enseguida, Jane-

Agarro a Corin y se lo llevo….

En cuento Corin se fue mi idea volvió a mí...

Solo 3 simples palabras que matarían el tiempo: Guerra de Bromas….

Pero no con cualquiera no, no sino con los Cullen y sus metamorfos

Sonreí sádicamente

¿Qué piensas, padre?-dijo Jane

-Hagan sus maletas…porque nos vamos a Forks..

-¡VIVA!- gritaron ella y su hermano.

-Ahhh mis niños tan fáciles de contentar vengan denle un abrazo a papa

Y así fue como comenzamos a empacar para ir a Forks.

* * *

**¿Aro pidiendo abrazos? ¿Jane feliz? ¿Alec juega con cochecitos de carreras? ¿Quién es Cynthia? ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Carlisle o un vampiro de la guardia? ¿Aro enloqueció?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**


	2. Declarando la Guerra y Llamando Aliado

Guerra de Bromas.

**Holaaa! Regrese para el siguiente capítulo! Si si me regañan allá ustedes yo soy FELIZ, pero eso si tengo una muy buena escusa Tuve un examen y ustedes preguntaran ¿Examen? ¿pero a quien la hacen un examen en Vacaciones? Pues a mi y mas si es para un certificado... pero bueno no las molesto mas asi que sigan leyeeendooo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, Los Primeros Cinco Capítulos tampoco son míos son de mi queridisisisisisima amiga ****Little Twilighter**

******Y Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Carlisle pov**

Estábamos en nuestras actividades diarias, ya saben:

Edward en el piano, Alice eligiendo ropa, Rosalie arriba arreglándose, Emmett y Jasper jugando videojuegos, Nessie con sus muñecas, Esme decorando y limpiando, Bella con Edward, Cynthia pintando un cuadro nuevo y yo en mi despacho.

En eso se escucho el grito de Alice.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice cariño estas bien?- dijo Jasper

Todos corrimos a donde Alice, fue algo un poco cómico, Esme con una escoba en su mano, Cynthia cubierta de pintura, Edward con Bella en brazos, Nessie con su lobo de peluche y una muñeca y Rosalie con la cara a medio maquillar.

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!- Grito una furiosa Rosalie

- Modera tu vocabulario, Rosalie

Entonces Alice gritó:

- ¡LOS VOLTURIS VIENEN PARA ACA CON LA GUARDIA COMPLETA!

Entonces, el pánico se apodero de la sala. En parte gracias a Jasper ¬¬.

- ¡TODOS VAMOOS A MORIIIR!- gritaron él y Emmett corriendo como nenazas por toda la casa._.

- BELLA, NESS LAS AMOO! Y JACOB, SIGUES SIENDO UN PERRO SARNOSO Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS!- grito Edward fuera de si

Jasper si que se paso esta vez ¬¬

- ¡NOO MIS NIÑOS!- Grito Esme

- Esme, cariño, cálmate- le dije yo

- ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME DICES, CARLISLE?! ¿¡Y COMO ME VOY A CALMAR SI LOS VOLTURIS VIENEN PARA ACA!?

- Esme…-iba a responder cuando un grito nos acallo a todos

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO SI VIENE LA GUARDIA COMPLETA TAMBIEN VA A VENIR CORIIIN NOOOO!

Ay, pobre Cynthia.

- ¡Protégeme!- Dijo abrazándose al enorme brazo de Emmett. Pero luego se soltó – ya sé que hacer- salió disparada y al volver traía su celular en la mano derecha y marcaba un numero- atiende, atiende, por favor, por favor…

- ¿Hola?- se escucho la voz de Seth del otro lado del teléfono

- SEETH! PASOOO ALGO HORRIBLEE! ¡O MAS BIEN VA A PASAR!

- Cinthy no me asustes ¿Qué paso?

- LOS VOLTURIS VIENEN PARA ACA CON TODA LA GUARDIA!

- ..….-Silencio **(N/A: Seth Calladito se ve mas bonito ^^)**

- ¿Seth?

- Me voy a avisarle a las manadas, estaremos ahí en 15 minutos a más tardar…

- Okay….

Cynthia colgó y se reclino contra la pared y resbalo lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso, suspiró.

- Papi – dijo Renesmee tironeando de la camisa de Edward- ¿Jake está bien? ¿Y Beth*****?

- Seguro que si, cariño.

…

**Edward pov**

A los 15 minutos llego la manada, bueno las 2 manadas, acompañadas por Beth. Cynthia salió corriendo y enredo sus brazos en torno al cuello de Seth. ._.

- Ay, Seth que bueno que llegaste….

_¿Qué paso Edward? ¿Nessie está bien?-_Dijo Jacob

No tuve tiempo de responder por que apareció Nessie corriendo…

Jake, Jake- dijo ella feliz de verlo

_Princesa, que bueno que estas bien…-_respondió el, aliviado

Cynthia le explicaba a Seth lo que pasaba y el trataba de calmarla

-¡Oh no! ¡Los Volturis estarán aquí en menos de 15 minutos!- grito Alice

Nos preparamos para pelear de ser necesario.

-_B_e_th_ _ve adentro con Ness-_ Dijo Leah

-Niñas, adentro- dije yo estando de acuerdo con Leah

_Jamás entenderé como esa niña escucha a los lobos como si tuviera mi don_–pensé

**Aro pov**

Luego de llegar a Forks corrimos a velocidad vampírica a la casa Cullen, al llegar nos esperaban con la manada de lobos.

Caminamos hasta situarnos a 10 metros de ellos.

-Carlisle-dije yo

-Aro – dijo el asintiendo

- Venimos a declararles la guerra de bromas-dije

- ¡¿QUÈ?!-gritaron todos

- Aro ¿has enloquecido acaso?- Dijo Carlisle

- No, Carlisle. Hablo enserio les estamos declarando la guerra de bromas a ti y a los tuyos. Les damos 1 semana para prepararse.

Dicho esto nos volvimos a colocar las capuchas todos a la vez y salimos corriendo a nuestra cabaña en el bosque a planear nuestra guerra.

-¡Saquen sus capas de guerrilla!- **(N/A: Los ejércitos poderosos de hace mucho vestían trajes de batalla, así como los soldados de hoy en día, así que ¿Por qué no los Volturis?)**

-No pude estar con Cynthiaaa buaaaaaa- Lloriqueó Corin

- Cállate y presta atención – le ordene

Y así comenzamos a planear todo.

**Cynthia pov**

Llame a 2 personas que sin duda nos ayudarían Ginebra* y Maggie con sus aquerrales que llegaban mañana.

Necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible gracias a Emmett ¬¬ porque al "señor" se le ocurrió presumir que era el mejor y ahora tenemos al clan Denali y a las manadas en contra nuestra ¬¬.Alta guerra se va a armar…..

**Al día siguiente…**

**(N/A: Sigue siendo Cynthia pov)**

Me levante y me duche. Fui al patio a esperar que fueran las 10 que es la hora en la que llegaban las visitas.

- Auuuuuuuuuuu- se escucho un intento de aullido entre los árboles. Ya sabía quién era… Maggie

- Auuuuuuuuuu- se escucho del otro lado del bosque.

Suspire cansinamente.

- Hola a todos- dije como si hablara a alguien que estaba junto a mí, pero sabía que me habían escuchado

- Hola, Cinthy- me saludaron.

Mi mama salió a recibir a los invitados y explicarles el por qué de nuestra llamada. Luego de las explicaciones prometieron ayudarme, en especial cuando les dijimos que Corin también vino.

Emmett y Jasper fueron a la tienda de bromas a por municiones y nosotros nos quedamos planeando todo.

* * *

**Bueno este es el 2º capitulo aquí algunas definiciones**

**Beth: El una niña semi-vampiro que adoptaron Charlie y Sue :3. Y tiene un don, pero shhh es secreto. X3. Ella también puede escuchar a los lobos como si fuera una de ellos, si necesidad de un don.**

**Ginebra: Ella es amiga de Cynthia desde antes de su llegada con los Cullen, viene de Sudamérica, tiene un don parecido al de Alice, ya nos enteraremos como es, como funciona y para que lo usaran los Cullen.**

**Y como soy muy buena y misericordiosa (Okey esa ni mi abuela se la cree) Responder sus amadisimos Reviews**

_* .Black: Si Rorro es la misma que viste y Calza, Te juro que te sorprenderas de las locuras que habra aqui y te juro que tendre una venganza muy linda muajaja... Okey no o.o_

_*sara cullen reaser: Mi Sarita pues si aqui me tienes, si algo sale mal la culpa la tendras tu.. okey no ^^_

**Bueeeenooo! nos vemos luego Chicas (y si hay un chico pues ni modo) actualizare lo mas pronto posible, no se preocupen ehh! porque tarde o temprano atualizare asi que.. Hasta luegoo!**

_Banny CM_


	3. Planes y Escondites

Guerra de Bromas.

**Helloooooow! Sigo Vivita y Coleando! XD Pero bueno Mushashotas de mi amore les dejo el Capitulo asi que Disfrutenlo**

**Como me canse de decirlo asi solo dire:**

**Personajes SM, Chynthia y aquellos que no conozcan son de Little Dark Sapphire, Primeros 5 capitulos son de la antes mencionada, Locuras de Emmett no me hago responsable**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cynthia pov**

Emmett dijo que mis habilidades podían ayudar. ¿Acaso no mencione mis habilidades?

Tengo la habilidad de manipular la naturaleza ya sea haciendo crecer plantas, cambiando las emociones de los animales (como Jasper pero con animales) hasta el punto de poder controlar los elementos, como Benjamín, los que manejo mas son el agua y el viento.

Volviendo al tema estuvimos planeando mucho Emmett y Jasper parecía que se habían comprado toda la tienda de bromas. ._.

-Ginebra, ¿Ves algo en tus visiones?- dije yo

-Nada aun. Los perros no han hecho nada para que los pueda ver.

-¿Y tu Alice? ¿Has tenido Suerte con los Volturis o la guardia?- volví a preguntar

-No mucha, vislumbre algo sobre "vigilancia de perímetro" no entiendo a que se refería Aro- al decir lo ultimo miro al piso apenada.

-Calma, Alice. No es tu culpa.- ella asintió y me voltee hacia Ginebra- ¿A qué hora vuelve tu mama?

-Llegara en unos minutos, lo he visto- dijo Alice

Cuando llego Amanda, la madre de Ginebra, le pedimos que usara su don (el cual consiste en viajar en el tiempo y el espacio owo)

Su don no siempre funciona, eso solo pasaba cuando el tiempo al que se va a ir, ya sea un futuro dudoso, un presente difícil o un pasado problemático. En este caso, enfrentábamos un futuro dudoso, por lo cual solo vislumbramos datos no muy conceptuales:

Lo primero que vimos fue la tierra manchada de llamativos colores.

Después a mí colgada de una ¿liana?

Y luego no vimos mas, estábamos de vuelta en el living de la casa Cullen.

- Bueno- dijo Amanda- por lo que se los Volturis y los lobos han de estar vigilando el perímetro ¿Tienen alguna idea para hacerlos salir?

Nos pusimos a pensar ¿Cómo sacarlos de su escondite?

-YA SE QUE HACER!- grito Maggie emocionada.

_Esto no se ve bien_:/- pensé

Maggie nos dio una significativa mirada a Ginebra y a mí. Para luego voltearse hacia mi hermana Alice.

- Alice, necesitamos: minifaldas, tacones, maquillaje y ammm un disfraz de chica de anime- dijo pegando saltitos.

-Chica, estas con la persona correcta!- grito Alice emocionada

- ¡Vengan!- dijo tironeando de Ginebra y de mi, para que fuéramos escaleras arriba donde nos esperaba Alice con quien sabe qué

_Ay, rayos._

* * *

**Sep, se que este cap fue corto pero buenoo al menos ya sabemos lo poderes de Cynthia y Amanda, aunque de Ginebra ya sabremos mas de ella tranquis**

**¿Qué creen que trame Maggie pidiéndole todas esas cosas a Alice? ¿Qué sucederá con Cynthia? ¿Corin le hablara alguna vez a Chynthia? ¿Seth lo permitirá? Esto y mucho más en LOS Próximos capítulos**

Contestare el único Review que me dejaron :´(

.Black: Pues Fuentes externas (Little Dark Sapphire) me informo que aparentan 11 años y supongo que deben de tener alrededor d años no más y Rorro Gracias por seguir la historia ¡VIVAN LAS GEMELAS DE OTRA MADRE!

**Cualquier duda, critica, recomendación forma de torturar a Jacob, cualquier cosa es recibida Con Brazos abiertos (Mas si es una forma de torturar al Lobito)**

**Bueno eso es todo chicas asi que Nos Vemos el Lunes ^^**

_Besos _

_Banny CM _


	4. Sacandolos de sus Escondites

Guerra de Bromas.

**Muchachas de este mundo ***_Voz de Presentador de Circo*** **_**¡Bienvenidas a Otro capitulo de esta Rara Historia (que por cierto no es mia)!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra querida Sthephanie Meyer y los 5 primeros capitulos son de Little Dark Sapphire**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Esme pov**

Las niñas subieron hace media hora y no han bajado aun. _Tal vez debería revisar que traman solo para asegurarme…_

- Alice, ¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitan?- preguntó una molesta Rosalie.

- Ya casi!

Gritó Alice desde arriba. _Solo tenemos que armarnos de paciencia._Edward levanto una ceja ante mi pensamiento. _¿Qué? Solo estoy preocupada por lo que alice le haga usar a Cynthia-_le respondí con mis pensamientos.

Entonces bajaron…

¿Alguien ha visto alguna el emoticon O.O en su red social? Todos tenemos esa expresión en este momento ._.

Maggie tenía un vestido de terciopelo verde hasta la altura de las rodillas, largos aretes con una perlita color esmeralda, un collar parecido a los aretes y tacones verde esmeralda.

-Esta falda es muy corta- se quejo Ginebra tironeando la falda para bajarla más

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, aretes blancos, collar banco, bincha blanca y tacones blancos

-Lo que pasa, Ginebra, es que eres una anciana que usa faldas hasta los tobillos ¬¬- le respondió Maggie

-Cierra esa bocaza Maggie ¬¬

-¿ Y Cynthia?- Pregunte antes de que se desatara una pelea

-Aquí- Dijo ella. Llevaba una especie de uniforme negro con un moño rojo en el cuello **(0)**

-Muy bien, chicas-dijo Maggie- Hora del espectáculo

- Ayyy nooo!- Dijeron Ginebra y Cinthy a la vez

**Cynthia pov**

Maggie nos arrastro, contra nuestra voluntad valese aclarar, hacia la puerta.

Los demás nos seguían de cerca.

-Bien, Maggie,¿Cuál es el plan?-Dijo Ginebra

-Los distraeremos con esta bonita ropa :3- dijo Maggie

- ¡¿BROMEAS?!- gritamos Ginebra y yo

- Nop.- la muy maldita sonrió ¬¬

- Okay, calma, calma respiren. Ginebra y yo iremos por….

- ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE IRÉ SOLA?!- grite yo

-Si, ¿algún problema con eso? ¬¬

**Minutos más tarde…**

**Sam pov**

Estábamos vigilando la casa Cullen sin saber como comenzar la guerra de bromas, preferimos esperar un ataque enemigo a tener que comenzar nosotros.

- Seth, pásame los larga vistas- demande

- ¿Seth?- pregunte al ver que no me respondía

Seth estaba mirando con cara de bobo a la nueva Cullen, Cynthia que estaba vestida con lo que parecía un uniforme de colegio. Que raro.

Luego ella apoyó su espalda en uno de los árboles que estaban a unos metros de nosotros luego se puso a cantar una canción que no reconocí mientras deshojaba una rosa:

_Hi Miss Alice,_

_Anata Garasu no_

_Me de domma yume wo_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mirareru no?_**_(1)_**

Por lo visto se percato de la mirada de Seth, por que miro a donde nos ocultábamos dio una sonrisa y guiño un ojo, era _obvio_ que el gesto iba dirigido a Seth quien se puso a aullar en forma de lob…. Aguarda un segundo…

_¿!EN QUE MOMENTO ENTRO EN FASE, SETH!?_

-¡SETH, CALLATE! ¡HOMBRE, QUE NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!- grito Jacob intentando, en vano permíteme aclarar, apaciguar los aullidos de Seth

**Beth pov (N/A: Ea! Se vino el Beth pov!Una aclaración: ella es hermana adoptiva de Seth y Leah por algo se llama Beth ¬¬)**

Seth estaba escondido detrás de un enorme tronco, pero el muy tarado se dejo ver cuando salto por sobre el tronco para ir corriendo atrás de Cynthia como perrito faldero ¬¬.

_Ay Seth ¬¬._

Ahora solo yo podía entender a Seth por que escuchaba sus pensamientos ¿Cómo? La verdad ni yo se, no soy Edward, ni tampoco "entro en fase" como una mujer lobo como mi hermana Leah.

Seth salió corriendo tras Cynthia cuando ella hizo amago para irse mientras seguía con su canción:

_Mada atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku-tachi(_**_2_**_)_

_Cynthia no te me escapes! Sé mi Yukii, y yo sere tu Kaname *-*_

Entonces todo encajó como piezas de un rompecabezas, sabía perfectamente que había oído la canción que cantó Cynthia en algún lado aunque no recordaba donde, pero las palabras de Seth me "regresaron la memoria" por así decirlo. Eran 2 simples palabras: _Vampire Knight._

Claro! ¿¡Como no me di cuenta antes!?-dije golpeando mi frente con la base de mi mano

-Beth! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jacob

-Ya se por que Seth actua como perro en celo..

Todos rieron de solo imaginarlo

- De casualidad, ¿Tiene que ver con el traje raro de Cynthia?- preguntó Jacob

- Si, y mucho- aclare yo

-Explícate, Beth.- pidió Sam

- Hay un anime que a Seth le gusta mucho, se llama Caballero Vampiro **(3)**y lo ve todas las tardes, a veces lo veo con él, Cynthia se vistió de Yuki que es la protagonista principal.

-Ohhhhh- dijeron todos como muestra de que entendían.

**Más tarde en la casa Cullen**

**Maggie pov**

Les conté a todos que nos había ido bien. Las caras que pusieron Alec y Félix no me las olvido más, tenían la mandíbula por el piso jajaja. Me reía cada vez que me acordaba de Jane estaba tratando "devolver" a la realidad a Alec XD. Estaba segura que aunque Cinthy no fuera a admitirlo le había gustado pasar tiempo con el cachorro. La haré admitirlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad, después de todo ella no es Bella y puedo usar mi don con ella, pensaba en ello pero entonces un enorme ruido nos sobresalto..

- ¿¡PERO QUE…?!- Se oyó el grito de Emmett

* * *

**(0) La ropa que usa es el uniforme que usa la "Day Class" en Vampire Knight**

**(1) Es la primera estrofa de la cancion "Still Doll" de Vampire Knight**

**(2) Es la Segunda estrofa de "Still Doll"**

**(3) Caballero Vampiro = Vampiro Knight**

**Cualquier duda, critica, recomendación forma de torturar a Jacob, cualquier cosa es recibida Con Brazos abiertos (Mas si es una forma de torturar al Lobito)**

**Y otra cosita tal vez el lunes no actualize ni toda esa semana ¿Razón? No voy a estar en mi casa me voy a ir a un pueblito muy lejos de mi casa (y de mi computadora ****¬¬) Porque el Sabado 10 de agosto cumplo años siii! (¡Feliz cumpleaños a mii!) asi que lo mas probable es que actualize en 2 semanas**

******y contestare los Reviews**

_ .Black: ehh! este en mi defensa estuve muy ocupada y no te preocupes respondere y bueno yo quiero tener nadamas 3 bandos pero apareceran personas que traicionaran a otras o que ayudaran muajajaja_

_sara cullen reaser: si mi cumpleaños yupii! bueno no estoy tan emocionada que digamos pero es mi cumpleaños que puedo hacer y no te enojes si no actualizo prontoo sii?_

**Quiero tambien agradecer aquellas lectoras fantasmas que leen y esta historia y de la que la publica aunque este un poquito loca pero que podre hacer asi que ¡GRACIAS!**

**_Besos _**

_Banny CM _


End file.
